The Truth
by isabellaneho
Summary: If the world hates me, I will hate it. I live by Murphies Law. Any thing that can go wrong, will go wrong, especially in the Games...


I wake up screaming. The haunting memory of my parents death lingers in my mind. The dreams I have every night are all the same; but each night they haunt me more, becoming more vivid, making it seem like I'm reliving it all over again .

My dog (Chunterdog) Killer, jumps up on my bed. He's way too big for this but I let him anyway. A thought flies through my mind horror comes and goes like lightning, today is the day of the reaping. My brother snores loudly in the other room he will volunteer at only 16, at least this is my last year I'm 18 and its not likely I'll be chosen today but there is a possibility that i could be chosen.

I get up. My midnight blue hair hangs behind me.I tie it up and change into my training suit. I close the door behind me and walk to the training center with Killer nipping at my heels. Most people think I go there to train for the hunger games, but it's just for my protection. After I finish I walk back home and get breakfast. I wake up my brother and tell him to get ready for the reaping, afterwards I go into my room and get out a soft, silky, flaming red dress. This is my mothers, people would say that this dress is old fashioned, but to me its a symbol of my mother... of hope.

I rush out of the room with the dress on and hair in a bun, to see my brother standing there smiling, but not with dads clothes on, but instead fancy capitol clothes.

"Hay!" I yell. "Where's dad's clothes?" "They were too old and they're not in fashion ... and what are you wearing its so ugly" Marius calls back.

"It's mum's" that's all I have to say for him to be silent... he knows that I'm fragile around mum or dad's names.

We walk in silence, down the old narrow lane. Crowds of people walk by. Someone calls out "Marius" and he runs off to a group of boys and girls, all dressed in sparkly blue and pink clothes. "Glucia," a little girl and boy call out.

"Andrelia, Julius," I call back "are you ready for the reaping?" Lia(Andrelia) bursts into tears "I-I don't... want you to go" she stutters.

"I won't" I say "you… you promise?" I pause, I can't say no, but how can I say yes, so all I say is "I will always be with you, right here," I point her heart and then look at Jul(Julius) "and here." I point at his heart too.

When we get to the town square Lia and Jul run off to the orphanage area. I feel sorry for them, brother and sister twins with no home and no parents at the age of 7. I sign my name in and the woman there gives me a dead smile and snarls "good luck." I walk off quickly, thinking of course shes from the Capitol, they always have to have surgery to make them look younger - and my brother wonders why I hate the Capitol and the Hunger Games.

I slowly walk over to the next station, they prick my arm and I watch them take something that is my own, not the Capitols. I walk to the 18 year old section. I feel sorry for the person that will be chosen, for all I know the girl tribute could be right next to me. I wish I could do something, but I can't, they would kill me if I put a finger on our president,Vitus Vinicius.

Luciana O'Paley walks out on to the stage. "Welcome district 1, its lovely to see your smiling faces" she says. Its true most people are smiling, hoping to get in someone cheers and yells out "forever with the Capitol," this thought sickens me.

"I thought that we would start with the boys today," Luciana says in her soft bubbly voice (that always frightens me). She walks over to the bowl and picks out a name. I'm trembling as she calls out, "Marius Glow" . Horror comes through me. I freeze. This can't get any worse. But what I hear next burns on the inside.

"DON'T VOLUNTEER!" He yells out as he runs up onto the stage.

"That's the spirit!" Luciana calls out. "Now for the girls." My heart is pounding so loud I'm surprised no one can hear it. She walks over slowly to the girls bowl THUD, THUD, THUD. My hearts pounding as her hand dives into the bowl. THUD, THUD, THUD. She pulls out a name. THUD, THUD, THUD. Beads of sweat are on my head. THUD, THUD, THUD. She says slowly... THUD, THUD, THUD... "Glucia Glow!"

My heart stops. I'm frozen in one place. My name echoes in my head, "Glucia Glow?" Luciana calls out again, I can't hear her. This is just a bad dream, "GLUCIA GLOW!" I click, it is real, this is not a dream. I slowly walk to the stage "let the games begin" luciana calls out i cant look marius in the eye as we shake hands the thought burns me as i think how can i kill my brother what if hes planning my death right now.

The peacekeepers drag me away to a small room as they do i see lia and jewl calling, begging for me to come back to them.


End file.
